As is well known to those skilled in the art, a wide variety of phosphorus-containing compounds has heretofore been prepared by various processes. It has not however heretofore been possible to prepare (hydrocarbon peroxy hydrocarbon) phosphonates.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing product (hydrocarbon peroxy hydrocarbon) phosphonates. It is another object of this invention to provide novel products including (alkylperoxy hydrocarbon) phosphonates which may find a wide variety of uses, including use as polymerization initiator. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.